


Dirty Laundry

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rita Skeeter airs Lucius and Narcissa's dirty laundry, Narcissa wants to get her back, but Lucius has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

"Lucius! Look at this article!" Narcissa screeched, running in from the garden. "Just look at it!"

Calmly, Lucius took the _Daily Prophet_ from Narcissa's shaking hands, and his eyebrows rose at the headline. "Oh," he said at last, when he'd finished reading it.

"_Oh_? That's all you have to say? Bloody _oh_?" she yelled at the top of her voice. "She's aired our dirty laundry! She's told everyone we like Bondage!"

Lucius shrugged. "Well, we do."

"But I don't want everyone to know that! I swear if I ever get a hold of Skeeter --"

"Now, now, dear," Lucius said in a warning tone. "Careful what you're saying. You know I don't like it when you're aggressive."

Naricssa nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl," said Lucius, smiling at her. "On your knees."

Narcissa did as she was told, feeling wetness grow in between her legs. She kept her head bowed as she heard him unzip his flies and pull down his trousers. As much as she wanted to look up, she didn't dare, knowing she would be punished for it. Lucius turned his chair around so he was facing her, and Narcissa felt him grab her hair and pull her towards his genitals. She could smell his cock before it touched her mouth, and she licked her lips greedily in anticipation. She always loved blowjobs.

"That's my girl," Lucius groaned when she took him in her mouth. Used to his length by now, she let the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, before lifting her head and licking the shaft with her long, wet tongue. She sucked around his head, licking his most sensitive parts. "Oh yes, you're good at this."

Narcissa took his balls into her hands and started to massage them in time with her licks. She increased the tightness at which she held and rubbed them, and squeezed as tightly as she could when she deep throated him. She knew the combination drove him wild, and she could hear him moan above her. Lucius wrapped his hands in her hair, and she felt him forcing her head down on his cock, knowing he was going to come soon. When he was on the edge, she deep throated him again and swallowed his sperm as it shot down her throat.

"Swallow it all," Lucius panted, though Narcissa didn't have any intention of wasting one drop. She couldn't get enough of his spunk, licking around her mouth when he let go of her hair. "Such a good girl."

"Thank you for letting me suck you off, Sir," she said, her eyes trained on the floor.

"You're welcome," Lucius said coolly, lifting her head up. "Now, up to the bedroom, on all fours. You need a good fucking."

Narcissa nodded and smiled; doggy style was her favourite position. "Yes, Sir." She knew he was watching her bum wiggle as she ran out of the room and up the stairs, but that only made her stick it out even more. Once in the bedroom she stripped naked and took up the desired position, waiting for him to come into the room.

"Wiggle that arse, slut," Lucius commanded when he entered, and as she did so she heard, though she couldn't see, him undress. "We're going to try something new today - I'm going to arsefuck you."

Narcissa gasped, though she felt horny at the prospect of it. For the past few weeks Lucius had been training her arse to accept bigger and bigger objects, and though it hurt at first it was quite pleasurable in the end.

"I know my cock is bigger than anything we've tried before," he said softly, "but with a bit of lube you'll be enjoying it in no time."

"Yes, Sir," Narcissa said, leaning forward on the bed and pulling her hands back to spread her arsecheeks for him, just as she'd been taught. She'd dreamt about this moment for a long time, had even been punished for masturbating over it without permission a couple of times.

"Well done," Lucius cooed, applying lube to her arse, before she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. She squealed as he pushed, her sphincter struggling to take such a large phallus. "Nearly there," he said, and finally she felt him push past and enter her.

It hurt a little at first, but the lube helped a lot and she began to feel more pleasure than pain.

"Play with yourself," ordered Lucius, and Narcissa slipped a hand under herself to touch her clit. She rubbed it in circles and groaned as the pace increased. "Yes, that's it, slut."

Narcissa was close to orgasm now, the dirty talk sending her near the edge. "Please may I come, Sir?"

"Not yet," Lucius said sternly, and she took her finger off her clit to stop the direct stimulation, instead rubbing around her hole. He started to slap her arse with his thrusts, and again she begged to come but was denied. "Be patient, slut!"

"I'm sorry, Sir," she panted, struggling to hold on as he sped up and his balls slapped against her cunt. "Please Sir?"

"Come for me now," Lucius panted, and all Narcissa had to do was touch her clit and she started to writhe with sheer pleasure, her orgasm sweeping through her body, causing her to yell in satisfaction. This seemed to set Lucius off, as he grabbed her hips and pushed her back onto his cock, moaning as he exploded inside of her. "That was very good," he said as he slipped his cock out of her, his breathing ragged. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it, thank you, Sir," Narcissa smiled, collapsing on the bed.

"Now," Lucius said in his usual stern voice, "don't you going saying anything to Rita. She did nothing but tell the truth, and there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Narcissa shook her head, feeling content. "No, Sir. I promise I won't say anything."


End file.
